Mickey's Magical Adventure
Mickey's Magical Adventure is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Join Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Sora and all of their friends as they travel the entire world and dimensions to unite as one and protect it from all evil. Characters Main Heroes *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Sora Other Characters *Jiminy Cricket *Chip and Dale *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Max Goof *Ludwig von Drake *Figaro *Cleo *Clara Cluck *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Humphrey the Bear *J. Audubon Woodlore *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Chief O'Hara *Millie and Melody Mouse *Butch the Bulldog *Yen Sid *Magic Brooms *Willie the Giant *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Amelia Fieldmouse *Gus Goose *Salty the Seal *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack *Mona *P.J. *Grandma Duck *Gladstone Gander *April, May and June *Gyro Gearloose *Darkwing Duck *Bubba the Cave Duck *Tootsie the Triceratops *Duckworth *Bentina Beakley *Doofus Drake *Fenton Crackshell *Dijon *Poupon *Gene the Genie *The Beagle Babes *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot *Morgana Macawber *Neptunia *Stegmutt *J. Gander Hooter *Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof *Sara Bellum *Peg Pete *Pistol Pete *Chainsaw *Waffles *Bobby Zimmeruski *Stacey *Sylvia Marpole *Tank *The Three Little Pigs *Toby Tortoise and Max Hare Heroes and Other Characters from Other Worlds *Snow White, her prince, Humbert the Huntsman, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey *Pinocchio, The Blue Fairy, Geppetto and Lampwick *Madame Upanova and her ostriches, Hyacinth Hippo and her hippos, Elephanchine and her elephants, Ben Ali Gator and his alligators, Duke, Rachel, Flying John, Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Yo Yo Flamingo and Spring Sprite *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Mrs. Jumbo, Elephant Matriarch, Prissy, Catty, Giddy, Ringmaster, Mr. Stork, Jim Crow and his brothers, Claude and Lolly, Dot, Godfry and Penny *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Geno and Gurri, Friend Owl, the Great Prince of the Forest, Miss Bunny, Bluebelle and Mena *Pedro, Mama Plane, Papa Plane, Aracuan Bird, Burrito, Pablo and the Penguins *Casey, Peter, Sasha, Sonia, Ivan, Peter's grandfather, Misha, Yasha and Vladimir, Willie the Whale, Whitey, Tetti-Tatti and his sailors *Golden Harp, Bongo and Lulubelle *Joe, Jenny, Johnny Appleseed, Little Toot, Big Toot, Pecos Bill, Slue-Foot Sue and Widowmaker *J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Mole, Angus MacBadger, Ichabod Crane, Katrina Van Tassel, Brom Bones, Tilda and Baltus Van Tassel *Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Cinderella's Prince, Fairy Godmother, Bruno Major, Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine, Lucifer and Pom-Pom, The King, The Grand Duke and Prudence *Alice, Dinah, Alice's older sister, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, The Doorknob, Dodo, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus and the Carpenter, Curious Oysters, Bill the Lizard, Flowers of Wonderland, Caterpillar, The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Micheal, George and Mary Darling, Nana, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Lost Boys, the Indian Chief, Tiger Lily, the Indians, the Mermaids, Edward Jane, Danny and Nana II *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Jim Dear, Darling, Jim Jr., Tony, Joe, Mr. Busy, the Pound Dogs, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, Francois, Sparky, Mooch, Ruby, Scratchy and Otis *Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo, King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert and Samson *Pongo, Perdita, Roger, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Jasper and Horace, Thunderbolt, Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Penny, Freckles, Pepper, Tripod, Cadpig Jewel, Dipstick, Fidget, Two-Tone, Whizzer and the other Dalmatian puppies, Towser, Lucy, Captain, Sergeant Tibbs, Colonel, Spot, Lieutenant Pug, Mooch, Mayor Ed Pig, Dumpling, Cornelia, Scorch, Swamp Rat, Cydne, Steven, Lil' Lightning, Lars, Alonzo, Kipper, Chloe Simon, Kevin Shepherd, Dottie, Little Dipper, Domino, Oddball, Fluffy, Waddlesworth, Drooler, Chomp and Digger *Merlin, King Arthur, Archimedes, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sir Pellinore, the Scullery Maid, Sir Bart, And Tiger & Talbot *Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kaa, Colonel Hathi, Winifred, Hathi, Jr., Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy, Akela, Rama, Raksha, her pups, Shanti, Rocky the Rhino, Ranjan, Ranjan's father, Messua, Shanti's mother, Lucky, Arthur and Cecil and King Larry *Herbie and Giselle *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Frou-Frou, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Napoleon and Lafayette, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Scat Cat and his gang of Alley Cats *Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Alan-A-Dale, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger, Nutsy, Otto, Friar Tuck, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Toby, Lady Kluck, Sexton Mouse, Little Sister and King Richard *Winnie the Pooh, Christopher Robin, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga and Roo, Owl, Gopher, Dexter, Kessie, the Pack Rats, Sheriff Jack, Papa, Mama and Junior Heffalump, Wooster, Darby, Buster, Beaver, Lumpy, Mama Heffalump, Turtle, Porcupine and the Backson *Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Chairmouse, Louis, Rufus, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Brutus and Nero, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Deadeye, Digger, Gramps, Deacon Owl, Cody, Faloo, Marahute, Joanna, Sparky, Wilbur, Frank, Krebbs and Red. *Tod, Vixey, Copper, Pearl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Squeaks, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade Chief, Cash, Dixie, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Rose and Zelda *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Dallben, Hen Wen, Creeper, King Eidilleg, Doli, Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Fidget, Toby, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Mrs. Judson and Miss Kitty Mouse *Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman and Benny the Cab *Oliver, Dodger, Fagin, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Jenny Foxworth and Winston *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Prince Eric, King Triton, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina, Max, Grimsby, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Melody, Tip and Dash, Alex, Flounder's guppies, Marina Del Rey, Benjamin, the Catfish Club Band, Urchin, Gabriella, Ollie, Dudley, Manta, Little Manta, Simon, Spot the Killer Whale, Lucky and Stormy the Giant Seahorse *Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, his siblings, Chef Bouche, Maurice, Philippe, LeFou, the Bimbettes, Sultan, Madame de Gardrobe, Fifi, Angelique, Fife, Webster, Crane, Le Plume, Witherspoon and Chandeleria *Aladdin, Abu, Genie, Princess Jasmine, Carpet, the Sultan, Rajah, Iago, the Peddler, Razoul and the Royal Guards, Cassim, the Oracle, Sadira, Merc, the Mukhtar, Eden, Dhandi, Prince Uncouthma, General Gouda, Brawnhilda, Bud, Thundra, Queen Kimbla, Brisbane, Machana, Phasirand Very Ankh-Amman *Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Riley, Delilah, Bando, Sledge, Stokey and Spike *Jack Skellington, Sally, Lock, Shock and Barrel, Dr. Finkelstein, Mayor of Halloween Town, Santa Claus, Zero, Clown with the Tear-Away Face, Mr. Hyde, Harlequin Demon, Scary Teddy, Duck Toy, Pumpkin-in-the-Box, Vampires, Igor, Behemoth, Monster Who Live Under the Stairs, Monster Who Live Under the Bed, The Grim Reaper, The Devil, Wolfman, Winged Demon, Corpse Family, Mummy Boy, Undersea Gal, Hanging Tree and Jewel *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Tatiana, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Sarabi, Sarafina, the Pridelanders, Mheetu, Bhati, Kopa, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, the Former Outsiders, Timon's Mother, Father and Uncle Max, the Meerkat Colony, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Tiifu, Zuri, Makuu, his float, Pua, Basi, his pod, Jasiri, her clan, Madoa, Tunu and Wema, Thurston, Mbeya, Mbuni, Ma Tembo, Twiga, Juhudi, Shingo, Muhanga and Muhangus, Tamaa, Swala, her herd, Muhimu, her herd, Hamu, Ajabu, Mjomba, Ogpoa, Haya, Laini, Badili, Mtoto, Gumba, Kambuni, Kwato, Shauku, Vuruga Vuruga, her herd, Majinuni and Hafifu, King Sokwe, Hadithi, Bupu, his herd, Boboka, Chura, Kifaru, Mwenzi, Uroho, Mwizi, Kulinda and Makini *Pocahontas, John Rolfe, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Redfeather, John Smith, Wiggins, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Nakoma, Thomas, Kekata, Ben and Lon, King James, Queen Anne, Mrs. Jenkins and Uttamatomakkin *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep and her Sheep, Dolly, Duckie and Teddy, Etch A Sketch, Sarge and the Green Army Men, the Barrel of Monkeys, Hamm, Lenny, the Little Green Men, the Magic 8-Ball, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Shark, Mr. Spell, R.C., Rex, Robot, Rocky Gibraltar, the Roly Poly Clown, Mr. Mike, the See 'n Say, Slinky Dog, Snake, the Toddle Tots, the Troikas, the Troll, Babyface and the Mutant Toys, Wheezy, Bullseye, Jessie, Tour Guide Barbie, Barbie, Utility Belt Buzz, Father Zurg, Chatter Telephone, Chunk, Big Baby, Monkey, Jack-in-the-Box, Twitch, Ken Carson, the Bookworm, Sparks, Stretch, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, the Peas-in-a-Pod, Totoro, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown and Dolly *Quasimodo, Madellaine, Esmerelda, Phoebus, Zephyr, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Clopin, the Archdeacon, Achilles and Djali *James Henry Trotter, the Magic Man, the Crocodile Tongues, Mr. Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, Miss Spider and Glowworm *Hercules, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Pain and Panic, Megara, the Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus and the other Olympian Gods, the Thebans, the Nymphs, Amphitryon and Alcmene *Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Chi-Fu, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandmother Fa, the Fa Family Ancestors the Emperor of China, Little Brother, Khan, Shang's Horse, Hayabusa the Falcon, Shang's Troops, Sha-Ron, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Lord Qin and Prince Jeeki *King Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, the Retired Queen, Aphie, Dr. Flora, Mr. Soil, Thorny, Cornelius, Molt, P.T. Flea, Dim, Rosie, Heimlich, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Vanessa, Tuck and Roll and the other Circus Bugs *Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Flynt and Mungo, Manu, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, the Baboons, Zugor, Mama Gunda, Kago and Uto, Robert Canler, Nigel Taylor, Gozan and Hungo, Lady Waltham, Usula, Dr. Doyle, Eleanor, Greenly, Hazel, Ian, Renard Dumont, Hugo and Hooft, Mangani, Jabari, Dania, Basuli, Naoh and Chief Keewazi *Mike Wazowski, Sulley, the Oozma Kappa, Randall "Randy" Boggs, ???? *Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Hank, ??? *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Cruz Ramirez, Luigi and Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Mack, Strip "The King" Weathers, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, Bullseye, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Miss Fritter, Arvy Motorhome, Dr. Damage, Mr. Drippy, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, El Chupacabra, Bulldog, ???? *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., ??? *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, ??? *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, ??? *R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Chopper (C1-10P), K-2SO and C2-B5 Villains *Merlock *The Phantom Blot *Magica De Spell *Mortimer Mouse *The Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator *The Beagle Boys *Flintheart Glomgold *Bradley Uppercrust III *The Evil Queen *Honest John and Gideon *Stromboli *The Coachman and his Goons *Monstro *Chernabog *Ronno *Lumpjaw *Mr. Winkie and his gangs of weasels *The Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine *The Queen and King of Hearts and their Card Soldiers *Captain Hook and his crew *Buster *Cruella De Vil *Mr. Skinner *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Madam Mim *Percival McLeach *Shere Khan *Buldeo *Tabaqui *Horace the Hate Bug *Edgar *Prince John *Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *Madame Medusa *The Horned King *Professor Ratigan *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Morgana *Cloak and Dagger *Undertow *Moray *Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp *Gaston *Forte *Jafar *Abis Mal and Haroud Hazi Bin *Sa'Luk *Runta *Mechanicles and Scooter *Mirage *Malcho *Nefir Hasenuf and his Imps *Nasira *Bizarrah *Ashcan and Pete *Oogie Boogie *Scar *Zira *Nuka *Janja, his clan, Nne, Tano, Cheezi and Chungu *Mzingo and his parliament *Mwoga *Ushari *Reirei, her pack, Goigoi, Dogo, Kijana and their brothers *Makucha *Mapigano *Mpishi *Shupavu *Kiburi and his float *Kenge *Governor Ratcliffe *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Spiker and Sponge *The Rhino *The Robot Shark *The Skeleton Pirates *Hades *The Fates *Titans *Cerberus *Hydra *Minotaur *Stheno *Griffin *Nemean Lion *Nessus *Furies *Shan Yu and his army *Hopper *Sabor *Clayton and his men *Tublat *Hista *Zutho *Mabaya *Queen La *Lieutenant Colonel Staquait *Nura and Sheeta *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger, Ned and Zed *The Big Bad Wolf List of Episodes Season 1 # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Trivia * Theme Song *Hey Mickey Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Iamnater1225